Let's start a fire
by NyanSkittles
Summary: "Let's start a fire" Lucy stared at Natsu. Natsu knew exactly what she meant. Rated M, Heavy Lemon, NaLu, 2 chapters (1 preview, one main story)
1. Preview

**Preview of chapter 1:**

_I had gave a look of innocent in his eyes. I was clueless, nervous and sat on my favorite pink couch as I stood by the window. He had stared at me to. Only his look was questioning, he was ready for anything I was about to say. Eventually, I caught up to my wheezing breath of shakiness. I had no clue how to put a couple of simple words together to make a sentence that would change the rest of me forever. I needed something clever or cool. Maybe naughty or nice, either way I had spent thinking in my head as I gave the stare. I had finally came up with something unique that no other girl could think of! But now, how would I put this line to tone. A happy or catchy way, or begging and sexy way. Natsu was getting impatient as he moved his hands toward the back of his neck, rubbing it. Still staring into my eyes. _

_"Lucy?"He said in a questioning voice _

_I still didn't stay anything, just looking at him breath heavily each second in time. I was impatient also, I had to make my move...now._

_"Natsu" His head darted at me "Let's start a fire"_


	2. Let's start a fire

**_Let's start a fire_**

**_By:NyanSkittles_**

**_"Let's start a fire" Lucy stared at Natsu. Natsu knew exactly what she meant._**

* * *

**Warning: The following is a heavy M rated fanfiction. Which means this will have very "Heavy" sex you are in anyway uncomfortable, unpleasant or anything else with intense or strong language, sexual situations, then I suggest you turn back is my warning to you all! Please do not tell me I did not warn you. BECAUSE I DID! Anyway, I tried to be as detailed as**** possible and I just...It was hard at some point writing the scenes because it was just so.. GAH! Who am I kidding this was so much fun and smexy to write This took me like days of non stop working and editing. Now I am not some sex freak or anything, but I love writing lemons!I wanted this to be a really great and awesome lemon for me and everyone. I might do another like this one or something. Anyway I really hope you are going to enjoy this. Took me forever and doing this for those NaLu lemon fans!X3 Before I go, I hope you have time to review this! Sorry this is so long! Let's get to the story shall we *Mew*ENJOY THE SMEX!**

* * *

_I carefully took my step on the cobblestone ground leading to my house. My clothes were dirty with food, dirt and almost anything you could possibly think of. My heels were broken and I had to carry them. My hair was a complete mess to. It was so hard to walk home. The ground had glass all over and I was covered in a mess I was._

_"Lucy! It's dangerous to be out here at this time!" One of the boys said on the boat in the middle of the river_

_It was 10:00 at night. I had to stay late at the guild to clean up. Today was a huge party celebrating the new year of Fairy tail. Everyone but me, Mirajane and Levy offered to stay a little late. Every else went home still celebrating. I walk over to the door opening it by the knob. This darn apartment was so old the door was so hard to open._

_"Errrrggg!" I blasted the door open, but unfortunately fell on the cold,hard cobblestone ground_

_I scratch my head looking up at my apartment. I noticed that the lights were off luckily, this means Natsu was not barging in my house! He probably just went straight home or couldn't wait long enough for me. Sometimes I just don't understand him._

_Lifting my head up, I placed my hands on the open door pushing myself up. Once I did I felt so tired and sleepy. As I walked in my feet were getting weaker and weaker every step I took. I reached to the the top placing one hand on the railing and the other on the light switched, I stopped myself for a moment though realizing something. Something very...very embarrassing.I hid behind the wall staring._

_"Natsu..." I covered my mouth before I could say anything else. My eyes were twitching and it was some thing I would never think of him doing. He was...Let's just say "Playing" with him self on the couch. It was a image I never wanted to see...and even worse it was from Natsu! The boy who can be a pervert at times but is very nice and sweet. So why is he masturbating in my own home!? I realized something else to...  
_

_"Wait...He didn't hear me this whole time!? When I burst open the door, and when I was walking on hardwood stairs!I thought he had good hearing in the first place! Anyway, I don't want him to know I saw him so I think I will..." I thought for a moment _

_"I will pretend like I just walked in and I will call his name so he is alarmed!" I clenched my hands running down the steps. I pretended to open the door again and call him._

_"Oy! Natsu are you still in here!?" I began walking in as I normally did _

_Now I could hear him freaking out and getting off the couch quickly pulling his pants up and running by the steps. Though it seemed more like a powerwalk. I just had to act like nothing happened...It would be hard to but it found out that I saw him doing that but I had to keep the secret to myself only!_

_"Hey Lucy! Haha...Wasn't expecting you to get home this early..Hehe" He placed his hands by his neck, chuckling nervously._

_"THIS EARLY! IT'S ALMOST 11:00 ALREADY!" I scream at his face while walking up the rest of the stairs _

_Natsu didn't say anything, just gave me this very strange look, it was almost scary. He began saying things before flicking the light on,he looked at me harder this time._

_"Y-you..better not tell anyone okay!?" He blushed rejecting his eyes toward me now. He finally flicked the light on. He was actually quite cute looking for a moment_

_"U-uh...What.." Did he know I was in here before...when he was...playing with himself?_

_"Anyway, look at you Lucy, your a mess, you really should take a shower...haha!" He laughed holding his hands around his hips_

_"And you should really be getting home now..." I pointed my finger and the steps_

_"Nah! I think, since it's so late now, i'll stay over!" He danced around for moment_

_"Uhm why do you have to be such a pain in my ass, besides if you going to "sleepover" I at LEAST want Happy here, besides were is he? I would fell much SAFER if he was here, so ya know, don't pull any tricks up your sleeve" I look away _

_"Ahhh! You know he's just hanging out with someone else..." He runs over and began's pushing me to the shower continuing his sentence " You should really take a shower though!" He laughs and closes the door in nervousness__  
_

_"I never understand him" I turn on the shower while stripping my clothes off,putting one by one into the laundry. I can't believe he can just think he can invite himself in and play with himself, then make himself have a sleepover her and just force me into the shower...Well I really do need it..._

* * *

_I stepped out of the shower thinking to myself._

_"Ah! That felt so nice!" I roll my hair back with a clip, looking at myself in the foggy mirror. I reached for the basket of towels and look over. _

_"WHA-" The towels were all gone, I had no more clothes and how was I supposed to go out naked? I could not just wear my old dirty clothing from today and all the clean and dirty towels were gone...What happened!?_

_I creak open the door, peaking out to check the living room, seeing if Natsu would had been nearby or peaking in the door_

_"Good, he's not around" I walk out, still with caution as I tip-toe to my room swishing my head back and forth creaking the door open_

_"LUCY!" He pops out of my room and stares at me for a moment, mostly at anything other than my face._

_"GO AWAY! I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO PUT ON!" I slapped him blushing covering my self with my hands hoping he wouldn't see anything, especially woman parts!_

_"But...Lu-chan?" He slowly pushed me against the wall with one hand on the wall and the other by my hips._

_First of all, what was up with this whole Lu-Chan shit! Second, did he plan this!? I felt werid at first, the look he was staring at me, the way he said my name in that way...I kind of liked it... But it would be weird... He is my teammate but I feel so strange around him...like I really...like him? Ah who am I kidding! What would the others think? Would they mind at all?_

_"Na-Na-Natsu" I push him away rushing to my room, locking the door so there was no possible way he could get in. I huffed laying down on my cold, brown bed. _

_"Wha! What was he thinking? It's like he wants me or something!" I said very softly so he couldn't hear. _

* * *

_After getting dressed I finally had the faith to walk out. Maybe...I should confess my feeling for him? But what if we started dating? What about the team? I thought about a lot while I walked over by him. I think he likes me a lot...but I am not 100 percent sure! Ohhh I am so scared!_

_I had gave a look of innocent in his eyes. I was clueless, nervous and he sat on my favorite pink couch as I stood by the window. He had stared at me to. Only his look was questioning, he was ready for anything I was about to say. Eventually, I caught up to my wheezing breath of shakiness. I had no clue how to put a couple of simple words together to make a sentence that would change the rest of me forever. I needed something clever or cool. Maybe naughty or nice, either way I had spent thinking in my head as I gave the stare. I had finally came up with something unique that no other girl could think of! But now, how would I put this line to tone. A happy or catchy way, or begging and sexy way. Natsu was getting impatient as he moved his hands toward the back of his neck, rubbing it. Still staring into my eyes._

_"Lucy?"He said in a questioning voice_

_I still didn't stay anything, just looking at him breath heavily each second in time. I was impatient also, I had to make my move...now._

_"Natsu" His head darted at me "Let's start a fire"_

_My breathed seemed to stop for second, is that really what I said? What if he doesn't understand...I mean I did try to say it in a nice way and maybe sexy...Maybe to soon? He chuckled as he lifted his head._

_He tainted his smile at me "Alright, Let's start a fire!"He picked himself up as I could image him saying " Oh boy I've been waiting for this!". I still stood back a little bit for prepared caution. Natsu walked closer to me lifting my chin up near his_

_"Natsu..I have never seen you like this...Your so...confident?" I looked at him innocently_

_"I just felt like today would be the day...You know...a new year for Fairy tail...Happy hanging with Lisanna...You would get home late... I just couldn't help myself...Besides.." He put his shoulder up "I thought the first time would be fun!" He chuckled_

_"Er-" I blush looking away "You-You know...this is my..first time..to.." I looked shy like I should have done this before _

_"Then this will be fun!" He explained again smiling, all I could do is smile back though_

_"B-but...what about the team...and everyone else in the guild... Maybe we shouldn't" I push him away "It just doesn't seem right to me" I felt kind of bad in a way though, he seemed so exited._

_"No Lucy!" He pushed me against the wall again this time pressing his lips onto me, and hard, very hard, almost suffocating me for a lips felt so tender and sweet. I could not help to enjoy this moment. I reached my hand on his neck and by his hair. I rubbed it smiling. He finally lost his breath and had to let go._

_"Lucy, I don't care what the team or the guild thinks! Besides, I don't want anyone else taking you...Especially not Gray..He can have Juvia or something! But I want you to be mine! Mine I tell you! I really love you better than anyone else!" He rammed into me again hugging me, tearing up, but not crying the full way, only just little tears. It was so cute!_

_"Okay Natsu" I reach over hugging him back_

_He reaches up to my mouth kissing me again, and was like an animal now, while still kissing he leads me to my room, while locking the door. Natsu became a little more gentle with his kisses. More softer and lighter than before, it was much more soothing. I reached in for a kiss this time, at this point it felt like we were dancing. Our mouth crossed each other and our body twirled around. Until Natsu laid me on my still cold, bed. It gave me a slight shiver up my spine at the coldness. But the way Natsu pushed onto me, it was so warm. So...sweet, yet naughty. It was strange for us. Our first time. I think he didn't even know what to do, just kissing. He reached down to my neck, he at least had a clue of what he was doing. I let out a small moan as he licked my neck back and forth. It made Natsu almost twitch. He even bit my neck a little. It hurt since his fangs were a little sharper than others. Only dragon slayers had them a sharp. But still, it felt pleasant, to the point of me gripping onto to the sheets. The way he placed his hands in my hair, the way he was on top me..._

_"Na-Natsu" I let out his name hopelessly, in a half moaning, half loud voice. But still in a gentle way._

_Is this what sex felt like? I said in my head_

_It felt amazing. This Dragon slayer boy has been waiting all this time for this moment with me? But why could he not just done all this earlier? It sounded kind of cute in a way. I felt bad though. He could have just told me earlier! _

_I still had this bad gut feeling about all this. What will be the reaction to Lisanna, Gray and the rest! Will this be disobeying the guild and the team? Maybe we should keep this a secret? No, they would have to find out a some point! Maybe I should stop? Wait, we can't now! The fun is barely even getting started! I have to keep the bad thoughts out! It's just me and Natsu now. Just us. Only us. No one else. This is our moment!_

_Natsu twisted his head, almost cracking it. He swigged to my ear and began biting and whispering stuff I barely understanding what he is saying.I think he was saying lyrics or something. I think from this song off of Simon Curtis... i'm not sure which one? Super psycho love? Flesh? Delusional? It did not matter to me. I laid there smiling and attempting to listen to what he was saying while just moaning a bit. He suddenly grabbed one of my mounds._

_This made me jump a little from being so surprised._

_"Natsu!" I grunted_

_"I'm so naughty aren't I Lucy?" He laughed still biting my neck and ear_

_Well his mood changed completely. First, he was talking about how he loved me so much. Now, he was saying how naughty he was! Are boys supposed to be like this when they are having sex...?_

_I nodded my head with satisfaction and biting my lip. _

_"Alright we'll take this...just a step farther.." He broke loose of his kissing and bites. Lifting my green tank top, which now was exposing my bra. It was clear white, showing my nipples completely. Natsu was finally able to see my breast without even being called a pervert. He smiled at the fact they were all his. He didn't even want to start sucking through my bra, he took it right off. My mounds bounced a bit. Natsu didn't hesitate to grope both of them._

_They were so soft... so big...Just so perfect... He thought_

_ He began squeezing, almost like a massage. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp and grip and clang on to something. I could tell he couldn't help himself, to the point of sucking one at a time.__He sucked one, the other one was being gripped on, the next minute, he switched places._

_"Lucy...These are so big!" He said while sucking them, almost like when he was eating so fast and he barely had time to talk. My breast became wet and little red though, but to me, I had no intention of caring! We were having sex! _

_Now he went harder. This time he went around my nipple and down my stomach. _

_"Uhh!" I could not help myself when he reached near my pussy, it made Natsu make the same noise I did. Everything now was so __pleasant, calm, and sweet. As Natsu pushed himself up again, I reached for hand gripping it. For some reason, I felt safer when I did, like I would never let go of him. He gripped onto hand exactly like I did. He was thinking the same thing. How cute. I actually like this kind of Natsu. Being gentle, confident and a touch of naughty. Nothing like him at all._

_He had spent awhile licking me all over. My face, neck and chest. Like a dog almost, except Natsu licked slowly and gently trying not to get my body to wet I guess. He needed a breather, so in that time he pulled of my shorts, actually almost ripping it.  
_

_"Natsu! You almost ripped it apart!" I struggle around for a moment in time, Natsu stared at me for a minute, then laughed._

_"Haha! Lucy your so cute!" Natsu laughed _

_I blush and my face turns away from ? I thought. I was cute to him for freaking out. Well it was practically over nothing but a stupid skirt anyway. I have plenty I began imaging and thinking of a off topic subject of clothes, Natsu ripped my underwear apart. He probably wanted me to act cute again because he was laughing this time._

_"KYA! NATSU!THOSE WERE LIKE 50 BUCKS!" I screamed now naked_

_"Your acting cute again Lucy!" He chuckled blushing_

_"But Natsu..." I whimpered "Those were expensive"_

_Natsu ignored me and he got up looking around again for intruders. Which I couldn't understand why he did. He pushed of his shirt and scarf, leaving it of by the rest of my ripped and unripped clothes. He took off his pants and boxers to._

_"Wha- Are you doing!?" I struggle back ward away from him_

_"Lucy, your naked so I gotta be naked!" Natsu logic was (No offence to him) But stupid_

_"Yeah I understand that but why now?" My logic was getting stupid "NEVER MIND!" I continued on my questioning._

_When I looked at his naked body I felt like I wanted to look away. It was embarrassing and I felt like a pervert at some he had such a perfect body. He had quite the cock to! But it felt weird staring at it. Natsu didn't care though. He walked to the bed, laying himself by my vagina. He got close enough to began licking it. _

_"Er-...Ahhh.." It slipped out of mouth._

_Natsu first began licking the wetness from my pink outside until it was now covered with his saliva. Her placed a finger all around her pink vagina, being gentle, he twirled his fingers around it all. Then searching for the "entrance" , Natsu put his middle finger into it. pushing it forward and out. Harder and harder each time. Pumping into the pink flesh, I was getting his finger soaked. Then as the hole got bigger he placed another finger into it.I moaned with anticipation, I wanted more._

_"Ohh! Natsu...Please more!" I begged moaning in pleasure_

_By then, he placed all his fingers into my sex. Forcing it,almost pounding it._

_"Wahhh! Natsu...Almost there!" I almost screamed in joy. My hips tightened and Natsu went full speed now_

_"UHN!" I grasped the bed sheets. Natsu knew I had came. He pulled out and began licking the remains of the juices on his hands. It tasted sweet like gumdrops but even better. My breathing slowed down a little, the bottom of the bedsheets had been soaked and Natsu was licking the slick, tender juices off his hands.  
_

_"It's my turn now" I could barely pick myself up. I guess it would be equal._

_Natsu almost grunted at those 4 words. It was kind of cute the way he jumped on the bed, relaxing himself and placing his hand behind his head. It was a signal that he was ready. I reached over to his long one hand onto his long dick forcing it back and forth watching the pre-cum raise a bit._

_"Uhhh...Lucy!" It was now the other way around. Natsu had been calling my name. I forced my hand harder. Natsu face almost flipped back from the pleasure. The only problem was that it was just a little dry. I opened my mouth and filled it with his cock. Forcing it just like I did with my hands, Natsu groaned._

_"So...soft" He stumbled on his own words_

_I began twisting my head around back and forth. Then, letting it go, She massaged it. I was like a pattern. Twisting, massaging, sucking. Over and was very pleased as he kept saying my name over and over begging for more. The only thing I could do is push faster and try to pump harder._

_"Er...Lucy...i'm about to..." Come. I already knew what he was saying. I could feel the cum raising up in his cock. He was moaning louder and louder._

_"LUU-CYY!' He huffed as the cum burst out, almost blasting me away. I actually scared me a little._

_"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Sorry Lucy, it's...I just...Could not help myself, your just so good!" He attempting to explain. Unfortunately, I could barely understand him because he was breathing so hard he couldn't really talk_

_I decided to talk a little dirty to him back "Natsu-san will you please touch me? Your so good at that!" I laughed in my head secretly._

_I came closer biting my lip, still have a bit of cum on my face. I stared at him blankly for a moment, still continuing to do naughty moves in front of him. He finally caught his breath._

_"But Lucy, I can't wait any longer" He picked me up on the other side of the bed almost tossing me over to him. "Please" He continued and constantly muttering more pleases forward._

_" Ah, I see Natsu...You really want me...do you?" It felt like I would feel much better if he would just say something cute after this._

_"Yess..." He hissed "I can't bare it anymore!" _

_So I twirled my legs over by his standing up, almost like a hands grabbed onto his muscles of his arms, and slowly placed my pussy into his thick cock. As his went into her's, they both seemed to groan loudly. She seemed to go slow at first. Her boobs giggling up and down in pleasure. Both moaning with every slide they do. Lucy was riding her and Natsu could just lay down and watch her pacing back and forth, determination with every push. Natsu let out a loud moaning gasp. It was the two of us. _

_"Uh...Uh! Natsu! Fuck!" I began letting out words not stop, some not even making any sense._

_Natsu twitched as he latched onto my hips, bumping me up and down for help. He pushed faster and faster, my pussy getting wetter and wetter. My hips buckled, and I guess after that, Natsu took the lead. He flipped me over, still having his cock in me and flipped my legs by my head. Arching his penis into me beginning to go at a slow pace, digging more and more into my sex. At this point the only sound in the room was Natsu and Lucy harsh breathing, the bed shaking, and the sound of two body colliding. He stopped for a moment, trying to catch up with his breath. _

_I still wanted more, I tugged him to me which was a signal of faster, harder and rougher. Natsu couldn't help wanted it that way also. Pacing harder into my pussy, he began going as fast as possible. I began sweating more with pleasure._

_"Uhh...Natsu...Please..!" I continued screaming out more words_

_My hips continued buckling over and over again. I was constantly was squirming around, this still made it feel so good!_

_I could feel something began rushing into my body, Natsu's cum._

_"Ah...Natsu!...Your gonna make me... Ahhh!" I arched my body forward onto him. I had my orgasm, next was Natsu, who even though knew I had my orgasm, he still continued pushing into me. As I began calming myself down, he was pacing up. It still felt good to me, I still moaned in pleasure._

_"Urhh...Lucy...Uahhh!" He finally had his orgasm. We were finally both finished, and man, was it beautiful._

_Natsu fell over on top of me, facing flat on my boobs, smiling._

_"Mmmm...Lucy...I am so ready for bed" He chuckled now acting like and yawning._

_"Fine! But move over!" I push him over on the other side_

_"Lucy, your acting so mean already! You can at least put the covers over us, besides, it's getting cold again! But ya know, we don't have to put the covers up" He grabs my stomach and begans spooning me "Ahhh...Your so warm Lucy!" He got snuggled up planting his face into my hair.  
_

_"Well still put the covers up!" I scream kicking my feet, pushing the bed sheets over us_

_"Fine Lucy, but you know I still hate you" He shuddered into my ears_

_I turned over by his face simply whimpering "Wha...?" _

_"AHAHAHA! Lucy i'm just kidding, I love you!" He gripped me harder_

_"Well Natsu you scared the living shit out of me...But fine...I love you too...?" I snuggled under the bed sheets.  
_

* * *

_Me and Natsu walked out of the door to notice Happy, he was smirking._

_"LUCY AND NATSU DID "IT"" He screamed at the top of his lungs_

_"Wha-? Natsu I thought you said you kept him some other place!?" I stood in shock_

_"You thought I would really stay at Lisanna all night?...I wanted to see what ol' Natsu was up to!"He laughed_

_"HAPPY!" I almost attempting to slap him_

_"Well he is right, we did **Start a**** fire...**_" He grabbed onto my shoulder laughing

* * *

**Geez, this took almost 2 weeks to write! XD It's kinda of short, but yet again I am kind of a beginner at writing lemons! I probably have like 1,000,000,000 mistakes! Anyway, if you liked this please minna-san read my other storys *Puppy eyes* Haha... So I hope you liked it X3 **

**H.D **


End file.
